Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a functional panel attached thereto.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of various portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a tablet PC, and a laptop PC and large-scaled electronic devices, the demand for flat panel display devices has gradually increased. As such flat panel display devices, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), etc. have been studied.
Meanwhile, it is general that a personal computer, a portable communication device and the other personal information processing devices configure an interface with a user by using various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse and a digitizer. In addition, with the development of portable electronic devices, a flat panel display device has been suggested, which facilitates information input of a user by attaching a touch panel to a liquid crystal panel, wherein the touch panel allows the user to input information directly in contact with a screen through a hand or pen.
As described above, the flat panel display device may be used as a flat panel display device of various functions by attaching various functional panels such as the touch panel, protective film or protective glass for protecting the device onto its entire surface.
The flat panel display device and the functional panel are attached to each other by an adhesive made of a transparent resin, etc. The adhesion between the flat panel display device and the functional panel with the adhesive causes problems as follows.
A portable electronic device, such as a tablet PC or a mobile phone to which a functional panel such as a touch panel or a protective panel is attached, is mainly used while moving. However, an external force, such as movement or impact, may damage an adhesive between the functional panel and the flat panel display device. Therefore, a problem occurs in that a polarizing layer is delaminated from the functional panel. If this delamination of the polarizing layer, which starts from an outer area of the display device, is extended to a display area (that is, if delamination of the polarizing layer occurs in the display area), a defect occurs in transmissivity of light that transmits the polarizing layer. Thereby a picture quality defect occurs that was caused by white spots on a screen.